Amiga Mía
by Lady-Shine
Summary: AU. One-shot. "Quieras o no, yo siempre voy a estar a tu lado, para todo lo que necesites. Sólo quiero que cuentes conmigo y mi apoyo incondicional"Kog. "Los días van a continuar, y la situación seguirá igual" ¿Cómo enfrenta Kagome el rechazo de Inuyasha?


**Disclaimer: **Inuyasha pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi, yo sólo los tomo prestado para mis creaciones sin intención de lucro.

"Amiga mía" pertenece a Alejandro Sanz.

One-Short/Song-fic

**Amiga Mía**

Otra vez la misma historia, el mismo bar, la misma mesa, el mismo rincón alejado de los bailarines, los mismos vasos medios llenos y vacíos, la misma botella tan típica de licor, la misma depresión en el ambiente, la misma pesadumbre, y la mismas lágrimas que escocían los ojos de _ella_… mi amiga.

El panorama en el bar siempre era el mismo, ella llegaba temprano, se sentaba en su mesa del rincón, lejos de todo el mundo, a la vanguardia de todos, en esa misma esquina para ver el panorama de frente, así nadie la tomaba por sorpresa, así nadie la sorprendía con la guardia baja, poco a poco el lúgubre lugar se iba llenando de jóvenes, jóvenes sin más preocupaciones que divertirse un rato y vivir la vida en el momento, sin más deseos que vivir a mil, sin pensar más allá de los próximos cinco minutos. Sin preocuparse por su futuro o lo que la vida les deparase. Pero no para ella, ella ya hacía mucho tiempo había dejado de importarle divertirse, de vivir el momento y de simplemente vivir, ella ahora sólo existía, y existía sólo para _él_.

Ella se esforzaba en solamente pensar en _él_, sin importarle sus parientes y amigos más allegados. Eso no lo entendía, no entendía como su amiga podía vivir y respirar con el único propósito que para complacerlo a _él._

Y tampoco entendía como _él _no hacía nada por ella. ¿O acaso no notaba que la vida de su amiga giraba alrededor de _él_?, sí, porque _él _era como su sol, porque vivía pendiente de que decía, hacía o le sucedía.

Y ahora, ella en ese rincón, mientras los jóvenes ya habían atestado el bar bullicioso, que antes se encontraba en completo silencio, tomaba y tomaba.

Bebía buscando salir de este mundo y crearse el propio, en donde ella estaba con _él_. Porque lo daba por sentado, ella bebía con el único motivo de crearse su propio mundo, un mundo en que lo era todo para _él_, cómo _él_ lo era para ella, un mundo que desgraciadamente no era la realidad.

Viéndola desde la entrada me acerqué, sabiendo que no iba a tomarla por sorpresa, nunca lo hacía, no desde que por culpa de _él _su pequeña amiga se había convertido en un ser siempre a la espera de algo, de alguna agresión o de que alguien la dañara.

Sinceramente me daba mucha pena como sufría mi pequeña chica por un hombre como _él_, viendo el vaso con penas un centímetro de licor, y la botella al alcance de su mano negé lentamente. Odiaba en lo que se había convertido.

-Hola –fue mi corto saludo.

Ella sólo me miro y asintió con la cabeza, para luego girarse a mirar a los jóvenes pegados entre si en un baile extremadamente sexual, rozándose unos con otros, provocándose mutuamente.

De repente giró su cabeza para observarme, yo ya me había sentado frente suyo, alejando disimuladamente con los dedos un poco la botella. Me paré en seco y la miré a los ojos con un contacto visual que duro unos segundos antes de que ella comentara lo que le rondaba por la mente.

-¿Crees que _ellos_ estén así en este momento?

Casi me atraganté con el último trago de licor de su vaso. Lo más probable era que sí, o haciendo algo similar, pero no podía, no, definitivamente no podía decírselo.

No cuando vio en el fondo de sus ojos toda la tristeza y la amargura guardada.

-No lo sé –dije. Luego agregué- lo dudo mucho.

Sus ojos brillaron con una mezcla de enojo, engaño, cinismo e ironía.

-Tu sabes tanto como yo que estás mintiendo.

Al no saber que contestar me encogí de hombros y giré el rostro hacía la multitud.

-¿Cómo te fue en la universidad?

No pude evitar sentirme engañado ante su pregunta, yo más que nadie sabía que a ella le importaba poco lo que le sucediese a los demás, su vida era _él_, y nada en este mundo le importaba más que su compañero de universidad.

Pero su enojo duró pocos segundos, cuando descifró la nota de desesperación escondida en su voz.

Ella necesitaba que le contara algo de _él_, ella necesitaba desesperadamente que le dijera que _él_ pensaba en ella, pero no podía, no quería mentirle, aunque tampoco dañarla más.

Lanzó una maldición en su interior, dirigida a su amigo -claro que no tanto como lo era ella- odiaba que por la culpa de _él_ ella estuviera en este estado deplorable, y _él_ lo sabía, pero simplemente no hacía nada, eso lo enfurecía más, aunque nadie tenía la culpa. _Él_ no correspondía sus sentimientos, ella sólo vivía por _él,_ y yo era un espectador de los desastres amorosos, del sufrimiento de ella y de la fingida ignorancia de _él_.

-Me fue bien. Gracias –Pude ver la espera en sus ojos y me dolió. Estaba claro que no mi iba a preguntar directamente por él-. Hoy tuvimos clases de lo más aburridas, yo e Inuyasha nos salteamos las primeras y nos quedamos afuera a descansar.

-¿Descansar? –levantó una fina ceja demostrando su escepticismo. Había podido introducir a Inuyasha sin que se notara lo que hacía, pero me equivoqué al final.

**Amiga mía, lo sé, sólo vives por él,  
que lo sabe también, pero él no te ve  
como yo, suplicarle a mi boca que diga  
que me confesado entre copas  
que es con tu piel  
con quien sueña  
de noche  
y que enloqueces con cada botón  
que te desabrochas  
pensando en sus manos.**

-Sí… -arrastré la palabra.

-¿De qué tendrían que descansar?

Dudé, seguro la lastimaría, y Dios sabe cuanto detestaba causarle dolor. Al final opté por decirle la verdad, no me gustaba mentirle, y siempre que yo hacía eso terminaba descubriéndolo y era peor. Ella era increíblemente astuta, hasta con algo de alcohol encima.

-Anoche, nos invitaron a mi y a Inuyasha… junto con otros a una pequeña fiesta… -su mirada me instigaba a seguir-. ….En la casa de Kikyo.

Pude ver sus lágrimas escociéndoles los ojos, y parpadear reiteradas veces para contenerlas, a ella no le gustaba mostrar su debilidad ante los demás. No después de conocer a Inuyasha y enamorarse tontamente de él, quien ahora estaba saliendo con Kikyo. Kagome y Kikyo no mantenía la mejor de las relaciones. Que va, se llevaban muy mal.

Ella agarró con fuerza la botella y brutamente lleno el vaso, para llevárselo a la boca con las manos temblando, provocando un goteo del vidrio.

En unos pocos tragos solo quedaba el recuerdo de ese vaso lleno, con las manos trémulas todavía volvió hacía la botella. Intenté apartársela para recibir una mirada colérica.

-Déjame.

Y volvió a llenarse el vaso, agarrando fuertemente con ambas manos el frió vidrio lo empujo a través de su boca y por su garganta.

-Kagome es suficiente –dije con la voz más autoritaria que encontré en mi interior.

-Que te jodan.

Parpadeé sorprendido y turbado. Ella casi nunca me hablaba así, sólo en excepciones que podía contar con los dedos de las manos.

Ella se encogió en si misma, parpadeando como si las bajas luces le lastimaran los ojos y abrazándose a si misma, susurrando, un solo nombre, el causante de su desamor.

_-Inuyasha, Inuyasha, Inuyasha…_

No sabiendo que hacer, me levanté y senté a un costado suyo, pasando un brazo por su espalda la atraje hacia mi y empecé a intentar tranquilizarla, sabiendo que era inútil, ella ni siquiera se percataba de mi vano intento. La abracé más fuerte mientras temblaba en mis brazos, nunca pensé que pudiera reaccionar de esa forma, solía no parecer tan vulnerable frente a los demás. Solía ser fuerte como un soldado. Sin dejar entrever casi ninguna emoción. Pero Kagome era una bomba de tiempo que en cualquier momento iba a explotar, y al fin lo había hecho, muy a mi pesar en el fondo sabía que incluso ahora estaba controlándose, por lo cual me era difícil imaginar cuan turbada estaba realmente.

Extrañaba cuando, tiempo atrás, ella suspiraba enamorada y se le iluminaban los ojos al verlo, cuando contaba los segundos para poder reencontrarse con él. Cuando volaba de felicidad, sin importar los problemas que pudiera tener. Añoraba a la niña inocente y frágil que era puro amor y sonrisas, en cambio solo quedaba un cascarón vacío y roto.

**Él no te ha visto temblar, esperando  
una palabra, algún gesto  
un abrazo.  
Él no te ve como yo suspirando,  
con los ojitos abiertos de par en par,  
escucharme nombrarle.  
¡Ay, amiga mía! lo sé y él también.**

Ella lloraba, y las lágrimas poco a poco comenzaron a humedecerme la camisa negra que traía puesta, no me importo, porque en esos momentos me estaba desesperando sin saber que hacer o decir para apaciguarla, cruzaría los fuegos del infierno con tal de tener a la vieja Kagome, a la pequeña soñadora, junto a mi.

-_Sh...sh_... tranquila –susurré cerca de su oído mientras la mecía suavemente.

Ella sorbió por su nariz y intentaba parar de llorar, pero lo era imposible, ya que empezaba con más ímpetu. Opté por otra opción, la dejé desahogarse en mí, eso la ayudaría, ya que si seguía acumulando tanto dolor, furia, miedo, y tristeza en su interior sólo iba a conseguir consumirse por dentro y hacerse más daño.

Toda esta situación había comenzado cuatro meses atrás, cuando la pareja se había separado, cuando la alegre Kagome recibió de la peor de las maneras la noticia de que Inuyasha la había engañado, por parte de Kikyo.

La mujer, con todo fin de destruir, le contó a mi amiga que Inuyasha la había engañado, con ella.

Kagome al principio se había enfurecido y decidido no hablar más con Inuyasha, pero luego de unos días no pudo más, ella no podía vivir sin su mundo, sin él.

Y lo peor de todo es que ella me confesó que quería hablar con él, acerca de darle otra oportunidad, intentando justificar la acción de Inuyasha había maquinado miles de ideas –hasta algunas imposibles- sobre el por qué de lo sucedido, y cuando fue a hablar con él, no había encontrado más que lágrimas, Inuyasha no quería otra oportunidad, no quería seguir la relación, basándose en que él no la amaba como ella lo amaba a él, y agregando que pensaba empezar una relación con Kikyo, lo cual hizo, semanas después.

Pero yo entendí el por qué de Inuyasha.

No quería –bajo ningún criterio- justificar a su amigo, pero lo entendía un poco, _sólo_ un poco.

A un águila no le puedes cortar las alas y encerrar, porque esta, tarde o temprano se muere.

**Amiga mía, no sé qué decir,  
ni qué hacer para verte feliz.  
Ojala pudiera mandar en el alma  
o en la libertad,  
que es lo que a él le hace falta,  
llenarte los bolsillos  
de guerras ganadas,  
de sueños e ilusiones renovadas.  
Yo quiero regalarte una poesía;  
tú piensas que estoy dando las noticias.**

"_Para que nada nos separe, que nada nos una."_ Citando a Pablo Neruda mentalmente expliqué el pensamiento de Inuyasha. Yo sabía que Inuyasha no era lo que aparentaba y que tenía motivos ocultos, pero lo respetaba por lo cual no lo presionaba.

Desearía poder hacer feliz a Kagome pero no tenía idea de cómo actuar. Nunca fuí bueno dando consejos y consolando, como tampoco escuchando, ya que me ponía nervioso y no sabía como ayudar. Di una plegaria a Dios y La Virgen cuando Kagome comenzó a tranquilizarse. Ella levantó el rostro de mi camisa y me miró a los ojos, se encontraba demacrada, con los ojos rojos y vidriosos, rodeados por marcas de falta de sueño.

-Lo siento Kouga –se disculpó.

-No te preocupes, todo estará bien. –sí sólo yo pudiera creer eso.

Kagome sonrió ligeramente, lo que pareció más una mueca de dolor a una sonrisa; pero agradecí su intento.

-¿Quieres que te lleve a tu apartamento?

-¡No! –negó rápidamente-. Prefiero quedarme aquí. –fue su única explicación.

**Amiga mía, ojala algún día  
escuchando mi canción, de pronto,  
entiendas que lo que nunca quise  
fue contar tu historia  
porque pudiera resultar conmovedora.  
Pero, perdona, amiga mía,  
no es inteligencia ni es sabiduría;  
esta es mi manera de decir las cosas.  
No es que sea mi trabajo,  
es que es mi idioma.**

Y muy adentro mío sabía que mañana seria lo mismo, embriagarse hasta perder la noción del tiempo-espacio era la costumbre de Kagome. Y por más que te mantuviera en un estado de semi-conciencia no te ayudaba más que estar despierta, sí, en esos momentos no te atormentaban los sucesos de los que se buscaba escapar, pero también dañaba al cuerpo y sufrías los efectos al otro día, así que Kagome haciendo uso de su año sabático entre bachillerato y universidad se las pasaba tomando.

-Kagome comprende que esto te hace mal…

-¿Y eso a quién le importa?

-A mi –fue mi inmediata respuesta.

-Tranquilo, te aseguro que la resaca la sufro yo, no tu.

-Pero…

-Pero nada Kouga, agradezco que estés junto a mi en estos momentos, pero soy lo suficiente mayor como para dirigir mi propia vida, y tomar mis propias decisiones.

-¿Cómo puedes tomar decisiones estando media borracha? –pregunté feroz, arto de su actitud.

-Estoy muy lucida, sólo han sido unos vasos, en este tiempo me he acostumbrado a resistir el alcohol –desde que Inuyasha me dejó. Esa frase no dicha quedo flotando entre ambos.

-Sí a ti te sucede algo, los que sufren somos nosotros. –dije con la voz media quebrada.

-Tranquilo vivirás.

-Tu no sabe….

-Basta Kouga, vivirías y seguirías, yo sería sólo un triste recuerdo de tu pasado.

-Tu no eres eso.

-Ambos sabemos que lo soy. –Dijo amargamente.

-Tu jamás serás eso para mi, ¡yo siempre te voy a querer y cuidar!

-Tal vez yo no quiera ser querida, si no es por otro que Inuyasha. –el susurro apenas fue escuchado por mi oído a través de las personas y el ruido estruendoso de la música.

Se me formó un nudo en la garganta, esto no estaba tomando un rumbo que quería.

-Quieras o no, yo siempre voy a estar a tu lado, para todo lo que necesites. Sólo quiero que cuentes conmigo y mi apoyo incondicional.

**Amiga mía, princesa de un cuento infinito.  
Amiga mía, tan sólo pretendo  
que cuentes conmigo.  
Amiga mía, a ver si uno de estos días,  
por fin aprendo a hablar  
sin tener que dar tantos rodeos,  
que toda esta historia me importa  
porque eres mi amiga.**

Kagome asintió y se levantó para salir.

-Agradezco muchísimo que estés a mi lado, eres mucho más que un amigo, eres como el hermano mayor que nunca tuve –paró para tomar aire- pero eso no cambia la situación. Hoy me voy, después de todo mañana mi madre me espera en casa y tengo que madrugar, pero te advierto que muy a nuestro pesar, los días van a continuar, y la situación seguirá igual, a menos por el momento.

Se acercó para abrazarme e irse, la vi salir rodeada de su aura de tristeza y melancolía, esperaba encontrar una solución, talvez pudiera ayudarla.

Y rogaba por el día como dijo ella que todo pudiera cambiar… para mejor.

Por el momento me conformaba con estar para mi amiga, en todo lo que necesitase. Con la esperanza de influir en ella y en su modo de vida. No podía obligarla a dejar de beber, pero si haría lo que tuviera al alcance de las manos para ayudarla a salir adelante.

Después de todo la amaba. Pero eso era su secreto, y pese a todas las circunstancias ella era y seria su más preciada _amiga._

_**Fin**_

_¿¿Review??_

¡¡Holas!! Antes que nada espero que hayan disfrutado el One-short, sinceramente hace mucho (varios meses) que deseaba elaborarlo, pero hoy me llego mi musa inspiradora al escuchar la canción y pude empezarlo y terminarlo en unas horas.

Ahora lo publico rápido antes de irme a dormir, mañana tengo colegio ¬¬

Este fic es bastante diferente a todos los que escribí/o ya que no es el típico …y vivieron felices por siempre… decidí poner la perspectiva de nuestro hermoso lobito Kouga, con respecto a Kagome y Inuyasha. Aca vemos que Inuyasha tiene sus motivos, no sé si me entendieron con la frase _"A un águila no le puedes cortar las alas y encerrar, porque esta, tarde o temprano se muere"_ pero se refiere a Inuyasha y su personalidad y modo de vida, ya que son muy diferentes ambos (Inu y Kag).

Espero que les haya gustado y porfa dejen su comentario, eso me da ánimos a seguir escribiendo y es lindo ver que a la gente le gusta y valora tu trabajo.

No los molesto más y me voy a dormir ^-^

Un beso Grande y Saludos a todos los lectores.

Knd.03


End file.
